Fallen Angel of Mystery
|} Ally: or |hp=115170|def=80|coin=8}} |hp=115170|def=80|coin=8}} |hp=115170|def=80|coin=8}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=600|esk=264}} |} : Why I brother's grass rope here with me... Huifre used to live with Abraham, her elder brother. One day, Abraham disappeared suddenly; and her life had completely changed because of the intervention of Goddess Athena. Huifre had no choice but to become an amazon under Athena, but she never stopped missing Abraham. She had dreams about him all the time. : No, it wan't a dream. It's an authentic place, the Universal Dimension exclusively for brother and me! Everytime I think about him, I'll be teleported to that place... As Huifre closed her eyes and let her mind drift, she successfully entered the blank space again and connected with her brother. Unable to hold her sentiment back, she packed her belongings at the same night to track Abraham. Just when she was about to set off, it suddenly became bustling outside. As she pushed the door open, she found a troop of god soldiers gathering in the pine forest, saluting to Huifre once they saw her. 【Defeated BOSS】 : But they're long gone... I don't see the need here. : This is the order of Goddess Athena that we must obey. : 'Athena hasn't given up on spying on me... No, I must leave here.' : Then I'll leave it to you. I...have somewhere else to go. : Goddess Athena has made it clear that Madam Huifre must stay for backup. The Guard of Flamesword bowed to Huifre then resumed his work, setting up positions for the soldiers. Huifre knew that they never treated her as 'backup'. She was merely Athena's captive rather than a warrior fighting for the gods. Ever since they day she was grounded, Huifre had been lying in bed, dreaming of separating with Abraham. When she woke up from the nightmare, she let her mind drift in Universal Dimension. Inside the space, she found Abraham's once lost collectibles. Sometimes new stuff would pop up in Universal Dimension. This day, she woke up in frustration, holding an arrow, a few darts, badges and feathers. : No... I can't be trapped here anymore! The anxious Huifre started to plan how to distract the soldiers, but the noise of quick footsteps interrupted. As she peeked through the window, she was surprised that the guards were leaving the forest in a hurry. Her heart raced, thinking of this one and only chance she might have... : Abraham, I'm coming for you. Hang in there! }} Ally: or |hp=162960|def=360|coin=300}} |hp=162960|def=360|coin=300}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=100|esk=265}} |} : I haven't seen any new things in Universal Dimension for days. Will Abraham... No. He's safe as long as the giant face is still here... It has to be! 【Defeated BOSS】 Leaving the ancient arena, Huifre led herself to the old village without realising it. She had no intention to go there, but it was like the love had led her back, following Abraham's path to where they departed. The village was already deserted. The old scenery had turned into broken houses and weeds. Yet Huifre never forgot the way home. Even when there was no more home left on the dry land. Weeds, stones and branches... This little barren land was once the home of Huifre and her dearest brother. She flashed back to a night when she made the grass rope for him. It was such a fun and exciting memory... : 'Brother, do you still remember that grass rope? It's with me now. Brother, I'm home...' In Huifre's fantasy, Abraham was approaching. He stroked her hair, looking deep into her eyes... She couldn't stop weeping, for this was the only way to reunite with Abraham. Wasn't this life too pathetic to go on? She's rather perish in famine than being tortured by endless sorrow... : 'Huifre, are you done?' : Goddess...Athena? : Do you really believe that you can escape from my surveillance? I deliberately let you leave, so that you'll know how insignificant you are. : Head to the west now. In a hundred miles there's a coastal city. It's under demon's attack. Athena's voice hit Huifre like a wake-up call. The startled Huifre jumped up and found nobody in the proximity. She realised that Athena was spying on her somewhere, meaning that Athena had her whereabouts all along. The moment when Huifre escaped the pine forest, her journey to every battlefield, and even her moments of frustration were all under Athena's watch. A chill ran down her spine. And Athena's sudden calling gave a bad feeling to Huifre... }} Ally: or |hp=236210|def=430|coin=15}} |hp=231970|def=570|coin=30|esk=566}} |hp=236210|def=430|coin=15}} |hp=289030|def=830|coin=2000|esk=853}} |hp=290150|def=850|coin=2000|esk=513}} |} : 'Huifre, your brother Abraham conspired with demons so that he could lift my curse. He's your enemy here. Don't spare him. Kill this sinner with your own hands.' In a split second, the screams and blood-shredding sounds all vanished. Instead, the battlefield was filled with a dead silence and a blinding light. Huifre squinted her eyes, waiting for the light to fade. ???: The grass rope... Huifre, is that you? : 'Brother! It's him... I knew it. I know it's my dearest brother!' Everything hit Huifre at once, shocking Huifre into speechlessness. After all these years of waiting and griefing, she finally saw this face again, the face that she would never forget. Abraham was standing right there, just a few steps away. It would only take her few steps to feel that long-lost love again, to feel that familiar warmth... Right when her emotions were about to erupt, Athena spoke to her again. : 'Missing someone is a torture and separation is hell. Huifre, he is your sin. As long as he's alive, you’re sinned.' : 'Goddess Athena, how long do you want me to suffer?' The shivering Huifre barely held her whip, suppressing her emotions to the reunion. Abraham was shocked when she lashed at his shoulder, driving him to dodge. It was heart aching for Huifre to see Abraham in this way. But she could only comply because she was threatened by Athena. She finally realised that it wasn't the curse that took her brother away from her, but Athena who had been invading into her life. }} Ally: or |hp=14000|def=360|coin=11|esk=302}} |hp=14000|def=360|coin=11|esk=301}} |hp=14000|def=360|coin=11|esk=303}} |hp=257060|def=730|coin=11|esk=341}} |hp=450830|def=850|coin=125|esk=1109}} |} : Huifre stop! I'm your brother Abraham! : Goddess Athena gave the order to kill you, and I'll deliver. : Athena was the one who should be killed! She's the one who took you away from me! : Goddess Athena said you had murdered the innocent, and I had to pay for the sin... You’re my sin! 【Defeated BOSS】 Huifre was very aware of Athena's presence. She could feel that grim glare was spying on her all the way through the thick clouds. She kept lashing feint attacks at Abraham, for she couldn't calm down; on the other hand, all Abraham could do was dodging, for he couldn't hurt his sister. Everything on the battlefield, including Abraham's calling, was an urge to Huifre. She was being pushed to make her choice, a choice that decided her brother's life, a choice that would do her a lifelong regret. : 'Brother, forgive me... I don't know what to do anymore... What should I do without hurting you while we'll not be cursed again...' In a split second, Huifre made her decision - the last resort from her remaining instinct. She transferred the earth elemental power to the whip, growing some hypnotising thorns on it. She could fake to defeat Abraham by putting him into sleep if she hit him. When the doubtful Huifre whipped towards his leg, that giant face suddenly popped up to shield him, bouncing away her attack. Stunned by the surprise, Huifre's sense was finally cracked. Nothing could stop her from hitting Abraham, not even this annoying giant face. At first, all the giant face did was merely defence; suddenly, the giant face bit her whip then swallowed it. It pulled HUifre back to reality, drawing her attention to Abraham kneeling behind, who looked already dead inside... : Huifre, why are you doing this to me... : 'Brother I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...' The air between the twins was frozen. Abraham gave up on struggling, as well as approaching Huifre. His head lowered, waiting for Huifre to take his life. If they couldn't love each other ever again, Abraham would let being killed by Huifre be the perfect ending. At this moment, the sky started raining, washing away the blood on the battlefield as well as cooling down Huifre's tears. : 'Will there every be a place that can accept us...' The devastated Huifre closed her eyes, but then she was led to the Universal Dimension again. A shiny thing a few feet away caught her attention. Looking closer, she found her whip. : 'Isn't this whip eaten by the giant face? Why did it... Alright, let's test something.' Huifre closed her eyes with the though of exiting the Universal Dimension; opening her eyes again, she found herself back to the arena, with that lost whip held in her hand. : 'So the mouth of the giant face is a portal to space! The face takes things in, and I...can get things out!' }} zh:神祕的墮天使